Blame it on me
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean est un gay qui s'assume complètement et est un tombeur .. Castiel quant à lui reste en retrait surtout dans l'ombre de Dean car il l'aime quoi qu'il arrive.. Toutes les barrières que Dean s'étaient construites s'écroulent lorsque Dean rencontre Jacob le nouveau petit ami de Castiek..


**_Hey !_**

 ** _J'ai commençé la série Queer as Folk pour celles qui connaissent ...bon j'avance pas trop parce que j'ai d'autres problèmes personnels mais je sais déjà que j'adore cette série.. Et même si je ne voudrais pas que Brian finisse avec Michael , je me suis mise à penser a une version DESTIEL de cette relation.._**

 ** _Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit et je me suis mise à écrire cet os j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

 ** _bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Dean et Castiel se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Castiel avait débarqué en ville avec sa mère lorsqu'il avait 14 ans. Il était arrivé dans le lycée et s'était vite fait rejeté par les autres. Etant chétif , on avait facile de l'envoyer sur les roses.

Il avait été surpris lorsque Dean était venu lui parler. Le Winchester l'avait pris sous son aile et le protégeait des brutes. Ils étaient rapidement devenu amis et passaient énormément de temps ensemble.

Castiel se rappelait très bien de la fois ou le brun était venu chez lui. Sa mère était partie faire des courses et ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls. Les deux adolescents étaient couchés dans son lit , regardant un magazine de sa mère.

Alors que le jeune Novak feuilletait les pages , il tomba sur une photo de Patrick Zwayze torse nu.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ce mec trop canon.. Je voudrais trop lui ressembler. dit Dean

Castiel frissonna lorsque Dean s'approcha de lui , respirant dans son cou. Il caressa la photo de ses doigts , voulant tout d'un coup touché ce corps. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment , peut être la chaleur ou bien la photo et surement la proximité de Dean mais il commença à avoir très chaud.

Il sursauta lorsque Dean lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Cas.. Tu bandes..

Castiel ravala sa salive , honteux de réagir avec cette photo. Il redoutait surtout la réaction de son ami , allait-il le juger?

Dean lui arracha le magazine des mains. Castiel tourna sa tête vers lui , son ami avait les yeux noirs et il haletait lui aussi. Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poser sa main sur le renflement de son jeans.

Castiel hoqueta et gémit lorsque Dean se mit à le masser. Ce dernier prit sa main et la posa sur son propre pantalon. La respiration du jeune brun se coupa lorsqu'il sentit que Dean était dans le même état que lui.

L'adolescent lui sourit pour l'encourager, Castiel commença à déboutonner son jeans ainsi que celui de son camarade. Dean s'abaissa et lui prit les lèvres doucement. Il retint un cri lorsque Dean reposa sa main sur son érection.

Alors qu'ils allaient abaisser leur caleçon , la mère de Castiel avait débarqué dans la chambre. Cela avait rapidement coupés l'envie aux deux adolescents mais au plus grand étonnement , la mère du Novak prit assez bien le fait qu'elle venait de voir les deux adolescents sur le point de se masturber mutuellement.

Depuis ce jour leur relation était plus qu'ambiguë même s'ils ne s'étaient plus rien passé au plus grand désarroi de Castiel. Dean et lui avaient grandis ensemble et s'assumaient totalement.

Ils étaient maintenant âgés de 25 ans. Dean s'était transformé en tombeur gay alors que Castiel le suivait dans ses frasques. Lui même craquant pour le Winchester depuis de son adolescence.

Dean couchait avec tous les hommes de la Terre sauf lui. D'ailleurs , il avait couché avec Benny ainsi que Cole les deux hommes qui avaient rejoint la bande. Toute la ville de Lawrence avait été touché par le mécanicien ou cela n'aurait tardé.. Castiel était le seul à se languir et ne rien obtenir.

Castiel souffrait de cet amour à sens unique , surtout que son meilleur ami lui donnait parfois de l'espoir. Il l'embrassait du bout des lèvres et lui disait qu'il avait besoin de lui, Castiel se mettait alors à espérer pour rien..

Il savait que cette relation était néfaste pour lui et qu'elle ne menait à rien mais malgré tout il avait besoin de Dean et c'était pareil pour son ami. Dean n'avait plus personne sa mère était morte et son père l'avait repoussé parce qu'il était gay..

Castiel était sa famille. Sa mère l'accueillait comme un fils et l'aimait comme tel. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber et puis Dean l'aimait , à sa manière certes...

Castiel était chez lui lorsqu'on sonna chez lui. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Dean , Sapé comme un Dieu grec. Le Winchester rentra dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Habille toi Cas.. On va en boite.. Benny et Cole sont déjà dans le "Greek"..

\- J'ai pas envie de draguer ce soir Dean..

\- Tu vas pas draguer mais te faire draguer.. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as plus couché il faut t'y remettre..

L'insistance et les encouragements de son ami le poussa à aller s'habiller. Il enfila une chemise bleue et un pantalon noire. Il rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine , qui s'était servi une bière.

Il siffla lorsqu'il le vit arriver. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- T'es beau comme un camion.. Tu es prêt on y va?

Castiel hocha la tête et se laissa guider. Comme prévu ils retrouvèrent leurs deux amis , Benny qui était sur la piste en train de danser chaudement avec un petit brun les salua juste de loin.

Dean ricana avant de s'approcher de Cole , il lui dit bonjour et prit une bière au bar ainsi qu'un sex on the beach pour Castiel. Il but rapidement au goulot avant de rejoindre la piste.

\- Il est chaud bouillant ce soir.. ria Cole.

Castiel appuyé au bar regardait l'homme qu'il aimait collé sensuellement un beau blond. Il souffla avant de se retourner , ne voulant pas assister au spectacle. Il repoussa quelques hommes qui vinrent l'accoster.

Il partit quand il vit le mécanicien en train d'embrasser le blond langoureusement. Ce fut trop pour lui , il dit au revoir au policier. Benny étant déjà parti depuis longtemps avec sa proie du soir.

\- Cole , j'y vais je suis crevé..

\- Tu lui dit pas au revoir? s'étonna Cole.

\- Non il est très occupé..

\- Comme toujours.. répondit-il en riant.

Il sortit rapidement se sentant suffoqué. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air dès qu'il fut sorti. Il décida de rejoindre le restaurant de sa mère. Il marcha jusqu'au "Gay ride" et trouva sa mère en plein service.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'il s'installait au bar. Elle lui apporta des pan-cakes coulis de fraise et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle ramassa plusieurs verres et assiettes avant d'aller le retrouver.

\- Dean?

Castiel hocha la tête buvant son milk-shake.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

\- Rien de plus que d'habitude..

\- Mon chéri.. Tu ne sauras pas continuer comme cela éternellement.. Je sais que tu l'aimes et je l'aime aussi mais je veux plus que tu souffres.. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais essaye de te trouver quelqu'un.. Dean est un dragueur et il ne se posera pas voir même jamais...

Castiel baissa la tête. Il savait tout cela mais au fond de son esprit il espérait que son ami verrait combien il l'aimait. Qu'ils se donneraient une chance , qu'ils seraient enfin heureux ensemble.. Mais Dean était comme il était et il y avait peu de chances qu'il change..

\- Je suis pas sur d'en être capable..

\- Mon ange , il le faut! Tu ne vas pas l'attendre éternellement , je le refuse.. Je veux que tu te trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime et avec qui tu auras des beaux enfants..

\- C'est Dean que je veux..

\- Je sais! Mais lui ne le veut pas..

Castiel accusa le coup encore une fois , elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa la pommette.

\- Réfléchis-y d'accord!

Castiel opina du chef.

\- Je t'aime!

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime aussi..

Castiel finit son plat puis partit. Les mots de sa mère lui hantant l'esprit. Sa mère avait toujours raison mais il avait tellement peur de perdre Dean s'il avait quelqu'un.. Il savait que le mécano détestait les couples , il trouvait cela dégouttant..

Mais lui il voulait se poser et former une famille , partager une routine avec l'homme qu'il aimera.. Peut être adopter un bébé.. Et quand le mariage entre les hommes sera accepté, pourquoi pas se marier?

Il marcha jusqu'à sa maison. Il se mit rapidement au lit et s'endormit très vite. La nuit lui porta conseil et il décida de suivre les recommandations de sa mère. Il aimait Dean quoi qu'il arrive mais il devait penser à lui aussi.. Et il en avait marre d'être seul.

Il se faisait du café lorsqu'on sonna chez lui. Il se retrouva face à Dean , lunettes de soleil vissé sur le nez. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de rentrer dans la pièce , il se servit un café.

\- Tu m'as pas dit au revoir hier..

\- Tu étais en bonne compagnie.. Je voulais pas te déranger.. dit-il d'une petite voix

\- Ah ouais.. Oh putain j'ai passé une de ces soirées.. Ce mec te fait des pipes d'enfer.. Un moment on aurait dit qu'il était en apnée..

Castiel laissa tomber sa tasse , qui se brisa par terre reflétant son cœur brisé. Il s'abaissa et commença à ramasser , Dean posa la sienne sur le plan de travail et l'aida..

\- Cas, tu vas bien? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ca va.. Je suis juste fatigué.. répondit-il.

\- Tu devrais rester à la maison et dormir..

\- Je voudrais surtout que tu me foutes la paix! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Hey mais qu'est ce qui te prends!? dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- J'en ai marre que tu te vantes d'avoir baisé toute la ville!

\- Oh excuse moi de profiter de la vie , c'est pas parce que personne veut te baiser que tu dois t'en prendre à moi! cria-t-il.

\- Sale con! hurla-t-il.

Il partit en direction de sa chambre , les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il claqua la porte et se coucha dans son lit , mouillant son coussin de ses larmes. Dean s'en voulut immédiatement , il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Castiel était un type exceptionnel et contrairement à lui , il n'aimait pas avoir des coups d'un soir. Il tapa à la porte mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Cas.. Cas ouvre moi.. Je m'excuse ok? Je voulais pas dire ça..

Il n'entendit rien de l'autre coté de la porte.

\- Cas s'il te plait..

\- Laisse moi tranquille.. Casse toi.. entendit-il.

\- D'accord.. Je m'en vais... Pardon..

Castiel ne sortit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il n'appela pas Dean ce jour la , ni les jours suivants. Et quand Dean tambourina à sa porte plusieurs fois, il ne donna aucun signe de vies.

Quand il rencontra Jacob , un jeune avocat , il ne lui téléphona pas. Après tout cela ne l'intéresserait pas , Dean s'en foutait. Jacob était quelqu'un de très charmant et aussi très attentionné.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au "Gay ride". Castiel voulant aidé sa mère au service avait pris en main un plateau plus que rempli. Il avait malencontreusement renversé un coca sur le jeune homme. Il s'était confondu en excuses et le brun avait simplement sourit bienveillant.

Il lui avait tendu la main et s'était présenté. Les deux hommes avaient passés le reste de la soirée ensemble. L'avocat lui avait donné son numéro , souhaitant le revoir. Ils avaient eu plusieurs rendez vous puis s'étaient embrassés et de fil en aiguille ils s'étaient mis en couple..

Dean et lui se reparlaient depuis quelques jours maintenant. Castiel ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Il savait que son meilleur ami se moquerait. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir lorsque Jacob rentra dans le restaurant alors que lui et Dean déjeunaient tranquillement.

Son petit ami l'avait rejoint et l'avait embrassé amoureusement. Dean qui était en train de parler s'était arrêté net , les yeux rivés sur le couple. Le baiser semblait durer des heures , enfin surtout du point de vue de Dean..

L'inconnu s'éloigna enfin de son ami et Dean ne sut pas pourquoi son cœur se serra lorsque ce mec passa son bras sur ses épaules de Castiel.

\- Coucou mon ange? Je te dérange?

\- Mon ange? Mais c'est qui ce type? dit-Dean la colère dans la voix..

Il remarqua alors que son meilleur ami était fortement mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Dean.. Je te présente Jacob.. Jacob voici Dean..

Le brun tendit sa main d'un air enthousiaste ; Dean crissa lorsque le mec précisa.

\- Enchanté Dean , je suis son petit ami et toi tu dois être le meilleur ami..

Il prit sa main et serra plus fort que prévu. Il vit le sourire crisper de Castiel se dessiner sur son visage , il ne put s'empecher de lui lançer un regard noir.

\- Ouais c'est moi..

Il se sentit mal lorsque Castiel perdit son sourire et se crispa légèrement quand l'homme prit sa main avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il s'en voulait de réagir comme cela et il se mentait à lui même en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait..

Mais voir ce type faire des papouilles à Castiel l'énervait au plus haut point. Il voulait vraiment qu'il dégagé , Castiel était à lui.

\- Alors Jacob comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Oh on s'est rencontrés ici.. Castiel m'a renversé du soda sur moi.. ria-t-il. Il était en train de paniquer en s'excusant et je l'ai trouvé trop mignon.

Dean serra les dents. Bien sur que Castiel était mignon sale con!

\- Et vous Dean comment l'avez vous rencontré?

\- Oh on avait 14 ans et on est devenu vite amis.. On a meme failli se branler mutuellement..

Dean ria intérieurement lorsque Castiel s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

\- Dean! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Je vois! répondit Jacob.

\- Vous faites quoi dans la vie? continua Dean.

\- Je suis avocat..

Un avocat.. Castiel sortait avec un avocat. Il n'aurait pas su aller chercher le trou de cul du coin nan?

\- Mon frère aussi est avocat..dit-il simplement , n'ayant plus l'envie de parler.

\- Dean , ça va? demanda Castiel.

Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne , Dean dans son impulsion la retira brutalement. Il jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir et se leva d'un coup.

\- Je pète la forme! dit-il ironiquement.

Il quitta le restaurant , complètement sur les nerfs. Castiel sortit du restaurant et l'appella plusieurs fois mais il continua son chemin. Le soir , il sortit et se tapa deux mecs en une soirée.

Il but aussi énormément plus que d'habitude et il arriva deux fois en retard au garage il se fit rabrouer par Bobby plusieurs fois. Il déconnait carrément et se fit remonter les brettelles par son père de substitution.

\- Dean je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu as intérêt à arrêter tes conneries.. J'ai un garage a faire tourner moi..

\- Bobby je suis désolé..

\- Qu'est ce que t'as gamin?

Il le fit s'asseoir et lui donna un verre d'eau. Dean but une grande gorgée puis se mit à jouer avec le bord de verre.

\- Rien..

\- Arrête tes conneries fiston.. Tu agis comme un con depuis une semaine..

\- J'ai toujours été un con..

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'en foutes une!? Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe et je te sors moi même les infos

\- Castiel a rencontré quelqu'un.. Un gars bien

\- Oh je vois..

\- Quoi? dit-il un peu agressivement.

Il reçut un regard noir de son patron et baissa le regard , s'excusant silencieusement.

\- C'est un avocat Bobby..

\- Oui et alors c'est pas un Dieu ce gars.. Et puis c'est bien que ce soit un chic type non?

\- Oui c'est super..

\- Le problème c'est qu'il soit bien n'est ce pas?

Bobby comprit lorsque Dean ne répondit pas.

\- Tu peux pas lui en vouloir de sortir avec quelqu'un.. Cela fait 11 ans qu'il t'attend Dean.. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi..

\- Moi aussi je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Tout sauf lui montrer que tu l'aimes..

\- Je suis pas un gars pour lui Bobby.. Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle.. Il mérite quelqu'un de bien , qui saura lui donner tout ce qu'il veut..

\- Tu connais Castiel aussi bien que moi , il s'en fout du fric.. Et puis tous les métiers du monde se valent c'est pas parce que tu es mécanicien que tu le mérites pas!

Dean secoua vivement la tête , comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Bobby lui disait.

\- Je suis mauvais Bobby..Je sais même pas comment il a fait pour tomber amoureux d'un type comme moi..

\- Arrête de te dénigrer! Il t'aime parce qu'il y a du bon en toi.. Ne crois pas ton père quand il dit que tu es un moins que rien..

\- Castiel est trop précieux pour moi , je veux pas lui faire du mal..

\- Crois moi tu lui fais bien plus de mal en le rejetant.. C'est lui qui pense ne pas être assez bien pour toi.. Tu couches avec tous les mecs de cette ville et lui qui ne désire que t'appartenir , tu le laisses sur le côté..

\- Je sais comment je suis Bobby... Et si je me mettais avec lui et que je croisais un type super canon.. Et si je le trompe..

\- Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs..Dean si tu ne veux pas le perdre tu ferais bien de lui dire.. Tu mérites d'être heureux et tu le seras avec lui..

Bobby se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule , il la serra un peu avant de partir et d'accueillir une cliente.. Dean resta un moment assis sur le tonneau avant de se lever et de repartir travailler.

.

Il sonna le soir même à Castiel. Il lui proposa de passer au "Greek" pour passer une soirée entre amis. Il convia aussi Benny et Cole même s'il ne restait pas ensemble lors de la sortie.

Il s'était habillé classe pour une fois. Il avait revêtu une des chemises achetées par Castiel l'année dernière , il avait mis un peu de gel dans ses cheveux. Il se triturait les doigts devant l'entrée de la boite.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie , ce soir il comptait bien dire à Castiel ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il allait s'excuser pour toutes ces années de débauches , il lui confierait qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa hauteur pour être avec lui..

Il allait tout lui dire ce soir et il allait enfin arrêter de faire le con avec lui.. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Castiel arriver , son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Jacob derrière lui.. Ils se tenaient la main en traversant , Castiel lui sourit de toutes ces dents blanches mais il n'arriva pas à lui rendre son sourire.

Il lâcha la main de l'avocat et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Dean répondit à l'étreinte mécaniquement, il ferma les yeux douloureusement en sentant le parfum vanille de Castiel.

Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement et éloigna son ami de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui gâcher son histoire avec Jacob. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même , Castiel l'attendait depuis des années et lui s'était moqué de lui en baisant tout ce qui bougeait..

Il ne pouvait pas débarquer et déballer ces sentiments alors que son ami avait enfin trouve quelqu'un.

Il suivit le couple à l'intérieur et resta en retrait. Il but de nombreuses bières , accoudés au bar , ne pouvant quitter Castiel du regard. Son ami d'habitude réticent à danser se laissa traîner par Jacob sur la piste de danse.

Dean le vit danser timidement , collé au brun. Il avait les joues rouges par la chaleur et malgré la distance , Dean pouvait voir des gouttes de transpiration coulé le long de son visage et se faufiler en dessous de sa chemise.

Il était tellement beau , un ange majestueux au milieu de la piste. Le cœur du mécanicien se serra lorsque Jacob se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Castiel. Ce dernier rougit avant de rigoler légèrement.

Dean se tourna et commanda plusieurs shots. Il n'écouta pas Benny lorsque ce dernier lui demanda de ralentir. Il s'enfila des verres et prit même quelques lignes de drogues. Jacob s'éclipsa au toilette , laissant Castiel au milieu de la piste.

Ce dernier bougeait lentement sur la musique. Dean descendit les marches et le rejoignit , il se faufila à travers la foule et se retrouva derirère son dos. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et se moula contre lui , bougeant sensuellement.

Castiel se retourna visiblement surpris. Il se relaxa un peu quand il vit que cela n'était que son meilleur ami. Dean se colla à lui , humant son odeur.

\- Dean tout va bien?

\- Tu es beau Cas..

\- Arrête.. rit-il un peu. Tu es saoul..

\- Ouais je suis bourré mais je le pense que je dis que tu es beau.. Tu es magnifique même..

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux se noyant dans ses yeux incroyablement bleus. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et caressa sa pommette , il se pencha et allait lui prendre les lèvres lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour le repousser.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Jacob lui faire face le regard colérique , Castiel derrière lui.

\- Mec je peux savoir ce que tu fais la?

\- J'allais l'embrasser et si tu serais pas intervenu on se boufferait la bouche à l'heure qu'il est! se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu l'approches plus tu m'entends , Castiel est avec moi.. Tu n'as que te taper un mec dans la boite mais tu ne le toucheras pas

\- T'es qui pour me dire qui je dois toucher ou pas?

Cela allait partir en sucette il le savait. Ils se jugeait déjà du regard à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Castiel avait posé la main sur leur torse pour les éloigner mais la tension était trop forte.

\- Castiel est à moi! Toi t'es personne! cria-t-il.

\- Oh oui j'oubliais Castiel est ton petit chien-chien et maintenant qu'il est avec moi et qu'il te regarde plus cela te dérange!

Dean ne retint pas son poing et le frappa en plein visage. Jacob s'essuya le coin de la bouche et le frappa à son tour. Ils se battirent quelques instants et Dean enchaînait les coups mais sa vision commençait à se troubler.

Il voyait tout floue et il se sentait vraiment mal , il n'arriva pas à anticiper le coup de grâce de son adversaire. Il s'écroula sur le sol , se crispant le regard dans le vide. Il vit Castiel accroupi devant lui , ses lèvres bougeaient et la musique résonnait comme un écho. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux , il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il tourna la tête et fut soulagé en trouvant Castiel à ses cotés. Ce dernier se leva rapidement prêt à aller chercher une infirmière , il attrapa sa main et le stoppa.

\- Non.. Je veux rester seul avec toi..murmura-t-il.

Castiel se rassit silencieux. Dean voyait très bien qu'il était en colère , il le connaissait tellement bien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as foutu Dean!?

\- Je suis désolé..

\- Tu peux bien être désolé Dean.. Tu as failli faire une overdose on a du te laver l'estomac.. Mais qu'est ce que t'ai passé par la tête merde!

\- J'en pouvais plus de le voir te toucher.. dit-il d'une voix rauqe.

\- Dean arrête..

\- C'est la vérité Cas.. Je dis pas que c'est de ta faute c'est de la mienne mais je supportais plus de te voir avec lui..

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela Dean! Tu peux pas me faire une crise de jalousie parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un..

\- Cas..

\- Arrête , c'est injuste pour moi.. Tu passes ton temps à draguer tout ce qui bouge et dès que je trouve quelqu'un tu m'accordes de l'attention parce que tu es jaloux..

\- Cas je suis désolé.. Pour toutes ces années je suis qu'un con je le sais maintenant mais..

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Toi c'est toi que je veux..

\- Arrête tes conneries Dean! Ça fait des années que j'attends que tu me remarques.. Que tu vois enfin combien je t'aime.. Alors me fait pas le coup de " Je t'ai toujours voulu"

\- Je me suis toujours refusé à toi parce que je te mérite pas Cas.. Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien..Mais quand je te vois avec Jacob je.. Je peux pas.. Ca me fait tellement mal alors je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te dire cela maintenant mais.. Je.. Je t'aime Cas..

Castiel ferma les yeux.

\- Cas.. Il faut que tu me croies.. Je t'aime vraiment et je te demande pardon pour t'avoir fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années.. Je sais que je te mérite pas.. Et si tu refuses et bien je te laisserais tranquille..

Il sentit des larmes bordés ses joues. Elles se mirent à couler d'elles mêmes , il n'aimait pas pleurer se trouvant faible. Mais il fit rien pour les empêcher de couler , il détourna la tête se sentant honteux.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque Castiel se mit à lui caresser les cheveux , il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il tourna sa tête vers lui avec une infinie tendresse.

\- Jacob m'a quitté parce que je lui ai dit que je t'aimais.. Je t'aime Dean ce sera toujours toi..

Il posa sa tête sur son torse et Dean se permit enfin de respirer normalement. Il le serra contre lui tellement content de l'avoir dans ses bras. Castiel se coucha contre lui et posa sa tête contre son cou.

\- Cas.. Je t'aime et je vais te le prouver maintenant je suis tellement désolé..

\- Chut tais toi idiot.

\- Cas est ce que.. Je peux t'embrasser?

\- Tu te gênais pas avant..se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Je sais.. Mais je veux qu'on reparte à zéro qu'on fasse les choses bien si tu es d'accord..dit-il timidement. Parce que..

Castiel se releva et lui prit la bouche délicatement. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de se recoucher contre lui.

\- Maintenant tais toi et dors! Je serais la quand tu te réveilleras..

Dean sourit et ferma les yeux , serrant Castiel contre lui.

* * *

 _ **Voila j'espère que cet os vous a plu!**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


End file.
